Urban and rural water management may rely on the use of, for example but not limited to, underground pipe or tube systems. Laying underground pipe or tube systems may involve ground excavation. The ground excavation required may be only a few feet or may be up to 20 feet or more.
Several types of pipes or tubes may be used to channel water underground, underwater, above ground, or elsewhere. Pipes may be made of various materials, for example, steel pipes, metal pipes, metal alloy pipes, treated pipes, coated pipes, continuous plastic pipes, tile pipes, PVC pipes, and otherwise.
Double wall corrugated plastic pipes are one type of pipe used for underground water systems. Double wall corrugated plastic pipes may be made of concentric layers of plastic (for example but not limited to polyethylene, high density polyethylene, polypropylene or poly vinyl chloride). An inner layer of plastic may have a smooth surface. An external surface may have a corrugated surface.
Pipes come in various dimensions. The length or diameter of the pipe may influence the efficiency and/or expense of laying the pipe as well as the longevity of the pipe. For example, pipe may be manufactured in multiple lengths, for example, lengths (in feet) of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, and greater lengths. The pipe may also be manufactured in lengths (in feet) of 1.5, 2.5, 3.5, 4.5, 5.5, 6.5, 7.5, 8.5, 9.5, 10.5, 11.5, 12.5, 13.5, 14.5, 15.5, 16.5, 17.5, 18.5, 19.5, 20.5, and greater. Pipes may be manufactured in various diameters, for example, (in inches) of 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15, 16, 24, 36, and greater. The pipe may also be manufactured in diameters (in inches) of 4.5, 6.5, 9.5 and greater. Pipes manufactured in lengths less than, for example, 14 feet, 13 feet, 12 feet, 10 feet, and etc. or pipes of smaller diameter, 8 inches, 6 inches, 4 inches, and etc. may have transportation and cost efficiencies. Pipes of longer lengths or greater diameters may require special order (increasing the time of production or construction times) and may also require transport on semi's. They may also require large, expensive, specialized machinery for maneuvering (e.g., industrial cranes). Shorter pipe lengths may be standard issue for off the shelf purchase. Shorter pipes may not require semi transportation. Shorter pipes may be of a size more easily maneuvered by standard sized equipment such as tractors, skid loaders, and etc. Alternatively or additionally, shorter pipes may be of a size maneuverable by man power.